


A Real Page Turner

by writesometimes



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, pirate boyfriends, seriously tooth rotting fluff lies ahead, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes
Summary: The Quartermaster quietly  slipped inside and closed the door behind him. He studied Flint silently. A small smile tugged at his lips as he watched the Captain read. The man would lose himself in a story at any opportunity.





	

Flint sat in his quarters aboard the _Walrus_ , completely engrossed in a novel. He was sprawled out comfortably in his chair, moonlight pouring through the windows behind him. Candle light combined with the full moon to create a pleasant glow about the cabin. The night was peaceful enough and Flint was pleased he had time to indulge in his favorite pastime. He hadn't moved in quite some time, lost in the throws of his literary adventure. 

So lost, in fact, that he didn't notice Silver entering the room. The Quartermaster quietly slipped inside and closed the door behind him. He studied Flint silently. A small smile tugged at his lips as he watched the Captain read. The man would lose himself in a story at any opportunity. It warmed Silver's heart, that Flint could still find a small amount of joy in this life.

Silver crept to the desk in front of Flint and leaned forward, palms spread out against the smooth surface. Memories of past, passionate nights filled Silver's mind. But with Flint enraptured with his novel, Silver knew there would be no ravenous coupling tonight. He cleared his throat anyway, wishing to get Flint's attention. 

Flint looked up at him, somewhat startled. "I see you're getting more accustomed to the boot. I didn't even hear you enter," he teased.

Silver smiled wryly. "I could have stumbled in drunk, louder than cannon fire, and you wouldn't have noticed," he laughed.

Flint closed his book on his index finger and placed his other hand over the cover, suddenly self-conscious about being lost in his fiction. He bowed his head shyly.

"No need to worry, Captain, I'm not here to pester you. I simply needed a rest. I'm just going to relax a bit in here," Silver explained with a wink as he made his way to the bed. He lounged like a cat over the soft bed, thankful for the comfortable surface after such a long day. The Quartermaster sighed deeply and turned his head to the side, watching Flint once more. 

The Captain was again mesmerized with his novel. He slowly turned the page, eyes never leaving the book. Flint looked serious yet peaceful, Silver thought, wrapped up in the tale. No worries, no ghosts haunting his mind, no weight of the captaincy resting on his shoulders. It was as if the outside world had somehow suspended itself to give the Captain this moment of peace to enjoy his story.

Silver rolled over onto his side, laying his head on his hands, to get a better look at Flint. His complexion was angelic in the pleasant candle light, his beard appeared darker and yet softer. This was Silver's favorite version of the Captain, content and relaxed and softly illuminated. Silver could look at him in that state forever. 

As if he could feel Silver's eyes on him, Flint looked up from his book. He raised an eyebrow, Silver just smirked back. Flint huffed a quiet laugh and went back to his book. Silver continued to watch. After a few more minutes, Flint again closed his book on his index finger. "What?" he asked turning in his chair to face Silver.

The Quartermaster just shrugged one shoulder, nonplussed. "I'm just taking in the scenery," he smiled brightly.

Flint closed his eyes and sighed, but a small smile found its way to his lips. "Maybe I don't appreciate being observed like a wild animal," he countered playfully.

A bark of laughter rang out from Silver. He sat up in the bed and stretched exaggeratedly. Slowly, he stood and made his way over to Flint. He placed his hands on the arm of the Captain's chair and leaned down to place a kiss on the man's temple. "You're much more interesting and fun to watch than some wild animal," he chuckled.

Flint cocked his head to the side and looked up Silver. Dark, wild curls framed his face, his beard longer and fuller than Flint had ever seen it. He'd changed so much since he first came aboard the _Walrus_ , but then so had Flint. If someone would have told him that fateful day just how close he and Silver would become, he'd have laughed like a madman. They were quite a pair now, their own story quite enthralling.

Flint leaned up and kissed Silver gently on the lips. Silver smiled warmly when Flint pulled away. "I can't help but watch something so beautiful. You're _absolutely_ beautiful when you read," Silver confessed.

The Captain looked down at the book in his lap, remembering fondly his past forays into sharing literature with those he loved. "It's a very good story. I could share it with you. If you'd like," he whispered as he caressed the leather cover. 

Silver took in a slow, deep breath. He knew the significance of the offer. "I'd like that," he whispered sincerely in Flint's ear.

Flint smiled warmly and stood. He wrapped an arm around Silver's waist and led them back to the bed. They laid down together comfortably, legs tangled up together. Silver rested his head against Flint's chest, eager to settle in with his Captain. Flint ran his fingers through Silver's hair and opened the book up on his lap. Silver hummed contentedly and shut his eyes, thoroughly ready to get lost in the literary world with his Captain.

Flint cleared his throat and began reading softly. "In a village of La Mancha, the name of which I have no desire to call to mind, there lived not long since one of those gentlemen that keep a lance in the lance-rack..."

**Author's Note:**

> seriously tooth rotting stuff that I wrote quickly as a little pick-me-up for myself
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://imwritesometimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
